It is desirable to provide optimal passenger comfort for rear seat passengers in vehicles, including pickup trucks. However, increasing passenger comfort for rear seat passengers in pickup trucks has been challenging since the rear wall of the pickup truck cabin may inhibit an ability of the rear seat to recline. Some vehicle systems provide rear seats that are fixed in a forward position relative to the rear cabin wall to allow adequate room for the seat back to recline. This arrangement, however, typically reduces or prohibits satisfactory sliding adjustment of the seat as well as reduces an amount of cargo/passenger space that would otherwise be available in front of the seat. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved adjustable rear seating system for a vehicle.